


A cheesy gift

by Brainmuncher



Series: Miraculous oneshots [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien just wants his ladys love, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Funny, Plagg is right for once, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 03:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15379965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brainmuncher/pseuds/Brainmuncher
Summary: Plagg tells Adrien to just get ladybug camembert, and in a fit of desperation, he obliges.Meanwhile, there seems to be a cheese shortage at the Dupain-Cheng bakery.





	A cheesy gift

**Author's Note:**

> I just randomly got this Idea and I knew that I had to write about it. I hope you all enjoy.

Adrien dropped into his room with a thump. His miraculous gave a final beep before an exhausted Plagg flew from it to only land in one of Adrien's hands. Plagg blinked himself to reality, before sitting up to look at the boy.

“Another day saved, another camembert earned?” Plagg asked the blonde immediately, already asking for cheese.

Adrien gave a small head shake as he pulled a piece of the cheese in question from his pocket. Plaggs face immediately lit up as he grabbed the cheese excitedly.

“Eat up Plagg.” Adrien smiled at his actions, walking past the kwami that was now floating whilst hugging his beloved.

Plagg did just that, taking a bite as he followed his holder in silence. If he didn’t have the cheese stuffed in his mouth, then Adrien was sure that he would be talking up a storm. With a plop, Adrien sat in his cushioned computer chair. He let himself relax into it, thinking about the day so far.

He had tried to give Ladybug sweets this time, telling her that a girl that sweet deserved something as sweet as her. Despite his actions though, Ladybug only gave him a quick hug and thanks in response, completely ignoring the flirt.

That wasn’t his first try this week either, oh boy. He had been at it for a very long time now, seemingly trying everything. He tried to follow her every word, tried to flirt, tried to gift her things, tried to set up a romantic date, he even tried to make her something. Considering he was not good in the creative department or apparently, in any of those departments, Ladybug only considered him as a very good friend.

He wondered how she could keep doing that, saying he was a good friend over and over again. He had to be more than that by now right? It’s been over a year since she told him that she was interested in someone else. There was no way that she was still pining for that guy.

“Plagg, I don’t understand women.” Adrien sighed aloud, peaking his kwamis interest.

  
Despite never really wanting to get involved with drama, Plagg was always there to listen when Adrien had a sad undertone in his voice. Plagg noticed it immediately in his words, quickly trying to think of a way to cheer his kitten up.

“Look on the bright side, at least she is your friend!” Plagg tried, not quite good at being optimistic.

That was always Tikkis deal. He wasn’t exactly a person to see the glass as half full.

“Yeah, I guess. I just wish that… she could just really see me for who I am. Who I want her to like…” Adrien said glumly, looking over his shoulder to his kwami.

Plagg was at a loss.

 _‘Think_ plagg _, what makes humans happy? Do they like food? Yeah! He was always super happy when he got camembert… maybe ladybug will too!’_

“Hey, why not give her some camembert?” Plagg suggested floating closer to Adrien's line of view.

Adrien raised an eyebrow at the suggestion. He should have known that Plagg would suggest such a thing. Usually, he would just brush off his kwamis weird obsession but this time… he was pretty desperate.

“Alright… Cheese it is.” Adrien nodded, making Plagg smile.

Adrien got up from his seat, making his way to the door. He was going to get Ladybug a fine platter of cheese. What was the worst that could happen? Meanwhile, Plagg fist pumped the air in victory.

_‘Nailed it! I totally know how humans work!’_

 

\---

 

Marinette grabbed the flour, quickly making her way to her papa. He smiled at her gratefully, grabbing the rather heavy bag from her.

“Thank you, Marinette. Now could you get the Swiss in the back? If there isn’t any provolone will also do.” Her father said gently and yet loudly, giving him that soft giant feel.

Marinette nodded and made her way to the back, looking for the cheese. They were making a special bread that had cheese in the middle. It was a very popular bread in the bakery and was always needing restocking. Looking at all the shelves, Marinette scrunched her face in frustration. They had many things in here but for some reason, she just couldn’t find the blasted swiss or provolone cheese! Marinette moved other foods to the side to look in the deep backs of the shelves. Eventually, Marinette concluded that they ran out from their busy day yesterday.

With less pep in her step, Marinette walked back over to her father.

“Papa, I couldn’t find any of the cheeses you asked for. I think we are out.” Marinette told him, to which he nodded.

“That's quite alright Marinette. Thank you for helping anyways. You can go up to your room now if you like.” Her father smiled, not looking the slightest bit of angry or disappointed in his daughter, just pure care.

Marinette gave a smile back before taking off to the stairs. She made her way up, making sure to close the trapdoor behind her.

“That was quite a day!” Tikki said all whilst flying from the side bag.

Marinette nodded and gave a small yawn.

“Yeah, Sundays can be pretty busy at times,” Marinette answered back, propping herself on the side couch.

That's when she noticed movement outside. It was any of plain movement no, it was a black figure running across Paris rooftops. Marinette smiled upon seeing her partner.

“Tikki spots on.”

Before she even knew it she was landing on a flat roof was Chat noir also stood. He held a container in his hands.

_‘Is this going to be even more chocolate? Or is he offering to brush and style my hair again?’_

With many thoughts running through her head, she was still able to keep a straight face while approaching Chat.

“Hello, m’lady.” Chat greeted, the same sly smile playing on his lips.

“Hello, Chaton.” Ladybug greeted back.

Chat cleared his throat before stretching out the hand that held the container.

“I present another gift from you kitty himself.” Chat blushed, hoping for the best.  
Ladybug gave him a small quizzical look before opening the container. She was greeted by Camembert, provolone, and swiss cheese. Despite the strong smell of the cheeses hitting her a large smile spread out on her face.

“Oh Chat you’re a lifesaver!”

“Is that supposed to be a pun?”

“Thank you!” Ladybug said grabbing and closing the container.

Chat blinked, realizing just how happy his lady was about the gift. With a swift movement, ladybug reached over and gave a quick peck on his cheek before starting her way to the edge of the roof.

“I really can’t thank you enough Kitty. I’ll be seeing you soon I hope. I must bring this home immediately.”

That was the last Chat heard, before she took off with her yo-yo.

 

The confused scream of Adrien Agreste was heard throughout all of Paris.


End file.
